


Make The Humans Supper

by SaltwaterJanuary



Series: Misinterpreting Sonic Quotes/Lyrics [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Black Doom, Cannabilism Played For Laughs, Gen, Out of Character Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog Cooks, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Shadow mishears Black Doom's demand.Based off of me being silly while playing Shadow The Hedgehog. Oneshot.
Series: Misinterpreting Sonic Quotes/Lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823272
Kudos: 9





	Make The Humans Supper

_Make the Humans Supper_

Shadow rushed around the alien colony's ship, muttering how confusing Black Doom was. First, he ordered him to _destroy_ the humans, and now he wanted Shadow to make them a _meal_?! The amnesiac hedgehog was beyond perplexed, as he rushed into the kitchen.

Several aliens of his kin were standing in there, lazing around while the others fought and died….

"That's it! Get out! I can't focus with all of you in here!" Shadow commanded. The aliens looked at each other and, like the others, thoughtlessly pulled out their guns…..which they aimed at Shadow. He, like always, took them down, leaving their bodies lying on the floor.

Shadow suddenly had a thought. _Black Doom is going to hate this, but….Why should I let these go to waste? What else am I supposed to cook?_ Satisfied with his logic, he got the biggest pan he could find, and put all three in at once.

He had never really cooked _anything_. At least, he couldn't remember cooking anything…so he decided to turn the stove on high and wait till they looked edible….. Which was almost impossible for an alien to do.

And, not wanting to waste time, he decided to see what else he needed… An apron was hanging from a chair in the corner. Beings the aliens on the stove occasionally would gush with green blood, he figured he might need it. Picking it up, he saw it had an emblem on the front, which read "Let all red-bloods perish" on it. He merely rolled his eyes and put it on.

Returning to the stove, he realized the bones were still in the "meat"….. Shadow cursed Black Doom under his breath and proceeded with pulling out all of the bones…

Suddenly, he heard Black Doom calling," Where are you at, Shadow the hedgehog?"

He knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't imagine why. There was no pleasing his father….

Black Doom came around the corner, and found Shadow….in the kitchen….with an apron on….with three of the alien soldiers in a frying pan….. Black Doom was sizzling with rage.

"What in the cosmos are you DOING?!" Doom shouted, furiously. Shadow huffed. "I was doing exactly what you told me to!" he shouted. Doom tore the apron off of him, in anger. "Cooking?! Cooking is not what I said to do!"

"You told me to make the humans supper! So, I was making them supper!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah!"

"I said _suffer_ , you idiot!"

Shadow fell silent.

"Oh…..Do you like alien meat?" he finally responded.

…. Black Doom shook his head, muttering as he left the room," Remind me never to rasp again…." While Shadow, wondering what to do, began to eat all three aliens _himself_.

**Author's Note:**

> ....Have you ever had this thought when Black Doom said, "Make the humans supper?" ....No? Ok.


End file.
